gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United
Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is a 2.5D crossover fighting game bringing together Shueisha's classic characters from Weekly Shonen Jump together with classic Capcom characters to face one another. This Vs. game follows the premise more so of Marvel Vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, with each player picking teams of two characters with big over-the-top action, special moves, and Hyper Combos while fighting to win the match! Story Villains gather in order to bridge the path between two worlds in order to conquer the two worlds. However, what the villains had not expected was the heroes uniting to oppose them, while darkness arises to bring chaos... let the battle begin! Gameplay Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is similar to other games in the Capcom Vs. Series, making use of a game system with accessibility akin to Marvel vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, with teams of two characters from either company coming together to fight another team of two, in addition to close to sprite designs using the power of Unreal Engine 4. However, the control scheme for the game is more like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom by making use of a six-button control scheme, but with the fluidity of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom to create a new experience. Each player has a large health meter as well as the Hyper Meter, which builds up as your character takes damage or inflicts it as well as performing special moves. This is used for Snap Backs, Hyper Combos, Crossover Counters, and Crossover Combinations. CONTROLS Light Punch (LP) - Square or X Heavy Punch (HP) - Triangle or Y Light Kick (LK) - X or A Heavy Kick (HK) - Circle or B Tag (Ta) - L1 or Left Bumper Assist (As) - R1 or Right Bumper ADVANCED GAMEPLAY Crossover Combination - QCF + As (uses 2 Levels of Hyper Meter) Delayed Hyper Combo - Input Hyper Combo motion for your 2nd character while your current character is executing a Hyper Combo (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Advancing Guard - 2P while blocking an attack Crossover Counter - F + Ta while blocking an attack (uses 1/2 Level of Hyper Meter) Movement - ' '''B or F Dash - F, F Back Dash - B, B Super Jump - D, UB, U or UF Air Dash - F, F or B, B In Air Throw - B or F + 2P or 2K OK Assault - LP + LK (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Snap Back - QCF + Ta (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Burst Mode - HP + HK (minimum 1 Level of Hyper Meter. Converts Hyper Meter into a timer that allows you to convert red vitality into extra damage as well as faster inputs for combos as well as allowing you infinite Hyper Combos until the timer runs out, dropping your Hyper Meter to Level 0) Mega Crash - LP + HP + LK + HK while being attacked by any attack, except a Hyper Combo, and not blocking (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Roll - LP + HP + LK + HK while blocking an attack (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Taunt - Click Right Stick (XBOX One) / R3 (Playstation 4) Tech Hit - B or F + 2P or 2K when thrown Characters: Capcom Side '''Ryu' Debut: Street Fighter, 1987 Voices: Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English) Command Moves Collarbone Breaker - F + MP Solar Plexus Strike - F + HP Roundhouse Kick - F + HK Special Moves Hadoken - QCF + P OK, Assist Shoryuken - DP + P Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku - QCB + K OK Jodan Sokuto Geri - HCF + K Shakunetsu Hadoken - HCB + P OK Hyper Combos Shinku Hadoken - QCF + 2P OK, Crossover Combination Shinku Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku - QCB + 2K Shin Shoryuken - DP + 2P 3+ Chun-Li Series Debut: Street Fighter II (1991) Voices: Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) Command Moves Kakukyakuraku - F + HK Yosokyaku - D + MK In Air up to 3 times Wall Jump - UF while jumping against wall Double Jump - UB, U, or UF during Jump Triple Jump - UB, U, or UF during Double Jump Rankyaku - UF during Dash or Air Dash Special Moves Hyakuretsukyaku - K rapidly OK Spinning Bird Kick - D''', U + K OK, Assist Kikoken - HCF + P Tenshokyaku - DP + K OK Hazanshu - HCB + K OK '''Hyper Combos Kikosho - QCF + 2P Combination Hoyokusen - QCF + 2K, K rapidly Tensei Ranka - HCB + 2K OK Shichisei Senku Kyaku - QCF + 2K In Air 3+ Mike Haggar Series Debut: Final Fight (1989) Voices: Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japanese), Matt Reidy (English) Command Moves Steel Pipe - F + HP Headbutt - U + MP In Air Air Steel Pipe - U + HP In Air Knee Drop - D + MK In Air Special Moves Double Lariat - 3P Spinning Piledriver - HCB + P OK Violent Axe - QCF + P Assist Skyhigh Back Drop - HCB + K OK Hoodlum Launcher - QCF + K Wild Swing - QCF + P In Air Hyper Combos Rapid Fire Fist - QCF + 2P, P rapidly Giant Haggar Press - QCF + 2K Combination Final Hammer - HCB + 2P 3+ Felicia Series Debut: Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (1994) Voices: Kana Asumi (Japanese), GK Bowes (English) Command Moves Wall Cling - Hold B while jumping near wall Wall Jump - F during Wall Cling Wall Slide - Hold B during Wall Cling Toy Touch - DF + MP Kitty Slash - B + HK EX Charge - D, D + 2K, hold 2K to charge Hyper Meter Cat & Mouse - D, D + 2P Special Moves Sand Splash - QCF + K Rolling Buckler - QCF + P Neko Punch - LP during Rolling Buckler Rolling Uppercut - MP or HP during Rolling Buckler Rolling Slide - K during Rolling Buckler Cat Spike - DP + P Assist Delta Kick - DP + K OK Hell Cat - HCB + K Rolling Scratch - QCB + P Scratch Attack - P during Rolling Scratch Hyper Combos ES Sand Splash - QCF + 2K Combination Dancing Flash - QCF + 2P Kitty's Helper - QCB + 2P Please Help Me - HCB + 2K Characters: Shonen Jump Side Goku aka Kakarot Series Debut: Dragon Ball (1984) Voices: Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Sean Schemmel (English) Special Moves Kamehameha Wave - QCF + P OK, Assist Explosive Upper - DP + P Whirlwind Kick - QCB + K Instant Transmission - DP + K OK Arrow Knee - QCF + K Dragon Dive Kick - QCF + K In Air Meteor Rush - QCB + P, P or K rapidly Hyper Combos Super Kamehameha Wave - QCF + 2P OK, Crossover Combination Spirit Bomb - QCB + 2P, hold P to charge Super Saiyan 1 - D, D + LP Super Saiyan 2 - D, D + MP Super Saiyan 3 - D, D + HP Super Dragon Fist - DP + 2P 3+ Medaka Kurokami Series Debut: Medaka Box, 2009 Voices: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese), Shelley Calene-Black (English) Special Moves Kurokami Phantom - QCF + P OK Kurokami Rolling Savate - QCF + K Assist Kurokami Lariat - QCB + P, P '''to charge Kurokami Open Blow - DP + P O.S.O. - DP + K OK Kurokami Reflect - RDP + P Kurokami Hip Attack - HCB + K OK '''Hyper Combos Kurokami Phantom: Proper Version - QCF + 2P OK, Crossover Combination Weighted Words - QCB + 2P Kurokami Dancing - QCF + 2K End God Mode - QCB + 2K Kurokami FINAL - DP + 2P while in End God Mode 3+ Kinnikuman aka Suguru Kinniku Series Debut: Kinnikuman (1979) Voices: Akira Kamiya (Japanese), Kai Kennedy (English) Command Moves Niku Curtain - D, D + 2P, hold 2P Drop Kick - B or F + HK Niku-dan Elbow Drop - D + HP In Air Diamond Headbutt - B or F + HP Special Moves Kinniku Buster - HCB + P OK No. 1 - QCF + P Assist Kinniku Driver - HCB + K OK Flying Punch - DP + P Muscle Lariat - QCF + K Face Flash - DP + K Hyper Combos Kinniku Flash - QCF + 2P Combination Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan - HCB + 2K Muscle Spark - HCB + 2P 3+ Lala Satalin Deviluke Series Debut: To Love-Ru (2006) Voices: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) Command Moves Flight - Hold UB, U, or UF after Jump or Super Jump Almighty Sword - F + HP Backflip - B + HK Lala's Cheer - Assist Special Moves Sticky-Gooey Launcher - QCF + P Buzzing Bat - DP + P OK Pyon Pyon Warp - QCF + K / QCB + K OK Grabby-Grabby Hand - HCB + P OK Slosh-Slosh Warp - DP + K / RDP + K Hyper Combos Splish Splash Wave - QCF + 2P Combination Chomp-Munchy Eater - QCF + 2K, P or K rapidly Slapping Fireworks - QCB + 2P or 2K 3+ Final Boss Fortinbras Series Debut: Onimusha: Warlords (2001) Voices: Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), J. Grant Albrecht (English) Tactics After beating 8 teams of 2 in Arcade Mode, you will face Fortinbras. The battle takes place in three stages, each representing his varied forms from the Onimusha games he has been in. His first form will be his form that Samanosuke faced in the end of Onimusha: Warlords. In this form, Fortinbras strikes with his claws, his tail, flame breath, and dark lightning, though he will not move much. When you defeat him, the battle isn't over by a long shot... In Phase 2, Fortinbras absorbs the power of the Omen Star in his background and becomes his first form from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. In this form, he fights as he had before, but is more mobile and can move around the background too, shooting laser blasts of dark energy at you. Though in this state, he is very suspectible to Air Combos as well as the right use of Crossover Combinations and Crossover Air Combos. Once defeated here, the final battle begins... In the Final Phase, Fortinbras becomes the Man in White, his true and ultimate form as the Genma God of Light. Just because he is about the same size as most of the cast now doesn't take away from the fact he is still as powerful as he was in Phase 1 and 2, if not more so. In this form, Fortinbras levitates around the stage as well as walking on air, usually his arms behind his back before he makes an attack. When he attacks, he will summon various Genma to his aid as well as shooting fireballs and using the power of his pressure itself to immobilize your characters in addition to creating geysers of fire in addition to using his dark energies as he had before. In this state, Fortinbras does not stagger as he takes hits, so you need to be able to hit him hard and fast to take him down. Once beaten, you've cleared Arcade Mode and unlocked the ending for the character that defeated Fortinbras! Hidden Characters Downloadable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:"T" Rated Category:2014 Category:"T" rated